Braedenbriar
Braedenbriar is a city-state that came to exist after the Great War of 2368. Unlike the surrounding countries, it is a country with inhabitants of many races. There are small towns and villages throughout the small kingdom but Braedenbriar is the capital and only large city. History Braedenbriar is the newest country on the continent of Arashnatar. The city-state has officially existed for 250 years and was recognized as a result of the peace treaty of the Great War of 2368. Refugees would travel the river to escape the war and as a result would meet at the intersection of the four countries. During the twenty year war, a community was built on those escaping the difficulties of the war. As a result of the large population of displaced people, Braedenbriar demanded representation during the peace talks and was granted independence. The first fifty or so years of the fledgling state were very contentious as various parties fought for control within the city. Because of its location on the river and central location to the other countries, Braedenbriar is ideally situated for trade. As it grew in size, guilds formed to govern the various trades within the city. After one particularly disastrous five year period with a self crowned king, it was decided that top guild-masters would form a council to lead the city. Upon being voted to the council, they would need to set aside their guild duties and retire from the guild, but they could still represent their guild's (and others') bests interests on the council. Not all guilds are represented in the council but the council is expected to act in the best interest of the guilds and the people. Geography Braedenbriar is situated along the Darth River, near the base of the Cardy mountains, surrounded by the Dwarven country of Ras Nalore, the Elven country of Caelduine, the Halfling country of Danzor, and the Human country of Kenwin. Government Braedenbriar is ruled by a council which is made up of retired guild-masters, who assume their council duties upon retirement from their guild duties. The council is a multiracial body due to the nature of the city. The guilds represent a good cross section of the people residing in Braedenbriar. Although council members will at times vote for the benefit of their guild, by association this also helps their guild members and many residents of the city-state. Here is the current Braedenbriar council and their guild representation: (Table is in order of seniority.) The council consists of two parts, the small council and full council. The small council is a subset of the full council and contains 7 guild-masters that govern not only daily events within the city but are also authorized to act on behalf of the city with regards to external forces. The full council consists of representatives from 22 guilds. They are organized into different committees, each with a member of the small council to oversee the committee, to oversee the daily events, hear petitions, and propose new laws as needed. The committees meet weekly to handle these tasks. The small council meets monthly and the full council meets quarterly. Occasionally, two committees will meet together to decide on mutual topics. For example, the Trade Committee will often meet with the Taxes Committee to discuss taxes on incoming goods and marketplace taxes. A council must have at least the small council member and two other council members in attendance in order to make decisions. No binding rules may be passed unless all members or their appointed alternates are in attendance. Legal System The legal system within Braedenbriar exists entirely within the Guilds. If a crime is committed by or against a Guild member, it is handed within a Guild. If the crime does not involve Guild members, then the Judicial Guild will handle the matter. Minor crimes, involving small thefts, minor property damage, or slander, to name a few, are heard before a council of three Judges. Accused and Defendants are both allowed to provide witnesses. Any involved city guard or guild members also testify. The Judges deliberate, decide upon the guilt or innocence and if appropriate, the punishment. Common punishments include fines, community service or temporary loss of guild membership. One of the Judges may belong to the guild of the accused, one to the accuser, and one neutral guild. Judges must be guild members in good standing and without a criminal record. They serve for one month as a Judge and are paid a stipend by the city. Major crimes, violent crimes such as assault, murder, or arson for example, are heard before a Judicial council of seven Judges. These Judges serve for one year. As with small crimes, they also decide upon guilt or innocence and possible punishment. Braedenbriar does not have the death penalty; for heinous crimes they enact a magical branding and banishment. Other punishments include monetary restitution, guild banishment, indentured servitude, magical confinement or restriction of magical powers. Economy Culture Category:LocationsCategory:CountryCategory:Multi-racial